Can Sasori love her?
by mydream
Summary: Be warned: SasoriXOC, potty mouths, M for later chapters... MAJOR OOC.... read at your own risk.
1. the meeting

Disclaimer: I only own Makie... -sweat-

Sasori was mad…. No, he wasn't mad, he was utterly pissed. He was awoken just to meet some chic at the outside of the hideout, someone the leader was interested in, well, interested in the aspect of wanting her to join the akatsuki. So why in the hell was he the one who had to stay up and wait for some chic? Why not Deidara, the annoying little blonde-haired brat. Sasori growled heavily under his breath, shaking his head as he continued to wait. That's all he could do at the time, anyway, since the leader would kill him if he didn't wait for the new comer. And oh lord help him if it happened to be another like Deidara… or worse…. Tobi.

He was startled from his thoughts as something wooden brushed along his leg. He looked down to see a small puppet creature looking up at him with glossy eyes. Wondering just where it might have come from, he paused. The craftsmanship of this puppet was amazing, down to the last detail, and painted with amazing skill. He could tell how each stroke going into this puppet was from a gentle hand. But, where had it come from?

His eyes moved up to see a girl standing there, a smile playing on her lips. Slowly moving her fingers, the puppet walked away from Sasori and towards the girl, climbing up onto her leg and settled itself in a bag on her hip. "You're Sasori-danna, correct?" She asked as she brushed a strand of long brown hair from her face, sticking her tongue out playfully at the man. "I'm Makie." She bowed her head respectfully, giving him a soft smile. "It is an honor to meet you, Sasori-danna. I've heard many a thing about you."

Sasori shook his head lightly, snapping himself from his thoughts, but he continued to gaze at the girl in wonder. Had she made the puppet? He nodded lightly, only hearing half of what she had to say. "I see you are a puppeteer." He said in a small voice, gazing at the girl with wonder.

"Hm? Oh, yea, you could say that. It's not my greatest skill, that's something else entirely. I do use puppets as a weapon. The art of puppetry is lasting and wonderful, wouldn't you agree, Sasori-danna?" Makie said as she continued to look to Sasori, a smile playing on her rosy lips, her hair falling over her right eye once more. Sasori was in shock. She knew what he was talking about when he meant true art…. Oh hell she had to join the Akatsuki now. She would be such a pain in Deidara's side, and he'd have someone else to help bother that damned blonde with. This was going to be one hell of a day.

"Come inside, then." He said and turned, motioning for her to follow. He needed to get her introduced and hopefully sneak her off to his room, so he could show her his own puppets. He knew this girl would enjoy them to the fullest. He began to walk off, but slowly, making sure the girl was keeping up with him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the puppet she had out earlier was now in her arms, being cradled as if it were a small child. A small smile cracked his lips before he turned, and continued towards the hideout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is the living room, and as you can see, everyone lives here." Sasori said as he looked to the whole Akatsuki sitting on the couch and along the chairs, all surrounding a large television, upon which was playing gladiator. The first to look over was a blonde, who's mouth began slightly agape at the sight of Makie, who was also watching the movie with a smirk upon her features. Deidara poked Hidan, the silver-haired male next to him, and pointed as well. Hidan did this to kakuzu, who did it to Itachi, who did it to kisame, and so on, until Tobi was finally poked. The 8 males sitting there stared, Konan and Sasori the only two not looking like gaping monkeys.

Makie finally realized what was going on and turned, her eyes narrowing as the puppet in her hands sprung to life, a blade retracting out of it's small arm as it jumped the drooling, bare-chested silver-haired male, slashing at him. The wound only disappeared. Makie looked to him, then saw the pendant of Jashin. Laughing, she shook her head and pulled her own out, flashing it at Hidan. "Hello, you drooling faggots. My name is Makie, I'm a rogue from Suna, and a puppeteer. Eternal beauty is true art, and Jashin-sama will kick all of your asses." She said and gave the thumbs up, the puppet standing by her doing the same.

"Oh lord another Sasori…" Zetsu's darker side said with a groan.

"I don't know, she looks nicer then Sasori…" The lighter side said, giving Makie a soft smile.

Maki blinked, then approached Zetsu, giving him an odd look, then smiled, her hand gently touching the Venus flytrap around his head with delicate fingers. "…" She moved her hand back and pulled out a piece of wood, plopping down and began to carve. Carving carefully and with deep, long strokes, she finished in no time flat. A mini Zetsu rested in her palms. "Mini plant man." She said and handed it to Zetsu, who looked to it oddly, then smiled. He smiled… oh god.

"Thank you." The lighter side said, gently tucking the puppet away within it's cloak. Makie nodded and looked to Deidara, who's eyes were now shooting daggers at her.

"Art is not eternal, it goes out with a bang." Deidara said with a soft, menacing growl to his voice. Makie only looked to him like he was crazy, her eyes narrowing. Oh she knew what was about to happen.

"Eternal beauty is art, so kiss my ass!" She hissed loudly, her hand moving u as the puppet next to her moved in a dangerous way, painted eyes on Deidara. There was about to be an all out blood-fest, and of all people, Hidan seemed to want to see this.

((I'm not going to write a fight scene just yet…))

------------------------------------

Deidara laid, shirtless, across the room and panting, blood trickling down his chest and jaw line. On the other side of the room, Makie stood with a satisfied smirk playing on her lips. She had just kicked Mr. Boom's ass, and was rather satisfied by the fighting spirit he had within him. "Tough luck, Dei-chan. Like I said, eternal art is beautiful, and kicks your little explosive ass any day." She smirked evilly and turned to look to Pein, who sat on his chair, slightly mad at the damage, but amazed. She had done that way to easy. "So, Mr. Leader-sama. Am I in or what?"

Pein's eyes narrowed, and he sighed. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, Makie."

Well there you go... my crapy midnight writing...

have a good thanksgiving!


	2. Sneaking around

-1Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS

Makie, however, is an original of mine, so niah!

Warning: I see this anywhere else, I shall smite you. Please do not copy this!

Though I don't know why anyone would want to, anyway xD

Makie sat in absolute quiet, her head lowered as she let out a soft sigh. She had been with the Akatsuki for about a week now, and had been assigned as Zetsu's partner, but the plant man had sneaked off somewhere the other day and has yet to be scene. Everyone else had gone off on some mission, and now she was left all alone in the Akatsuki hideout. She knew she'd be there, alone, for a while. But….. What would she do? She did not want to work on her puppets till someone got back…. That would be just to long. She work on them still, but not every moment of the day. She had to find something to do before she died.

Standing up, she looked around the room and sighed softly to herself, brushing her black locks from her face. There had to be something fun to do in this miserable, depressing place. Then an idea popped into her head. It would be a few days before everyone got back from their missions… right? If so… she smirked and let out a soft chuckle, clapping her hands together. She was going to do a little 'investigating' of the Akatsuki… time for a room check! Oh how she would have fun with this.

Pulling on a mask she had been given by Tobi, she snuck out of the room with silence. Even though they were supposed to be gone, she would take no chances in the off-chance that one of the members, or more, decided to come back just a bit early. Slowly making her way down the hall, the first room she came upon belonged to Itachi. Slowly slipping the wooden door with a creak, she peered into the dark room with an odd look. It was simple, just a queen bed, a desk, chair, and a dresser, all painted black. A door stood in the corner of the room. Makie, wondering just what it was, slowly approached it. Reaching out, she twisted the door handle and pulled it open, then squeaked lightly. Inside was a tub large enough for two people, jointed with another bedroom. Things littered the floor, including…. Condom wrappers. Her eyes widened and she instantly left the room, scuttling down the hall.

"Oh my god…" She whispered and sighed, opening the nearest door. Inside the room was grey, blood stains along the wall. She knew instantly that this room belonged to the one and only Hidan. Of course it had to be his, she was pretty sure only he would do this, especially during his rituals…. Gah.

So she closed the door, going through one room after the other, some dull, some interesting Kakuzu's was full of money, Kisame's full of fish tanks, Zetsu's full of plants, and Deidara's full of clay. Reaching the final room, she took a deep gulp of air. Slowly pushing the wooden door open, she stood there for a moment, unsure of if she should do this or not…. After all, it was Sasori's room… but she had to do it. She had a general idea of what his room was like… she just wanted to see what the fellow puppeteer's room looked like. Pushing the door fully open, she paused. In front of her a small room sat, walls covered in puppets, limbs laying on the floor. Biting her lip lightly behind the mask she wore, she slowly crept in, closing the door behind her with an eerie creak. Slowly approaching the work bench in the room, she stopped and looked to it, eyes wide. So it was true… he did make puppets out of human parts.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly stepped back, and almost tripped over an arm laying in the middle of the room. She kept her balance, and stood still, looking to the puppets from behind the mask's one eye hole. "oh my Jashin…" is all she could whisper.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my room?" Sasori's voice came in an almost harsh tone. Makie jumped and turned to look to Sasori, arms up in defense. "I'm sorry Sasori-danna! I just wanted to see the puppets you've created!!" She said as she waved her arms around frantically. Sasori only shook his head and approached her, tugging the mask off and set it in her hands. "Just ask next time, alright?" He shook his head and walked over to the desk, plopping down on his red chair. "Get out of here before you get caught."

Makie nodded and left the room without another word. But, to her luck, there stood Deidara, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Why were you in Sasori-danna's room?" He said with soft menace in his voice.

Makie only smirked and brushed hair from her eyes, giving the annoying clay-man a peace sign. "I was waiting for him, of course. I had questions for him." She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and left, laughing to herself at the growling noise coming from the clay-man's throat.

----------------------------

"So….." Makie said as she looked to Zetsu, who was sitting as still as a rock. "You decided not to drag me along because for some bizarre reason you thought I'd get in your way? What would Leader do if he heard this?" She knew she was winning, it was written on her face along with her smirk. Zetsu was slowly beginning to melt down.

"I suggest next time taking me along, or some of my plant killer will find it's way into your throat." She said as evil as she possibly could before standing, crossing her arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Zetsu nodded his head lightly before standing up, skittering out of the room. Makie only laughed at the plant-man's actions, before turning herself to walk out of the kitchen.

Suddenly the whole hideout shook for a moment before coming to a stop. Rushing to the window, Makie looked out and all but screamed. An explosive had went off…. But who had done it?

Buhahahah I know I'm evil….

Makie: -sits and crosses her arms- you sure as hell are. At least I know what'll happen

And if you tell them I'll kill you off and the story will end

Makie: NOOOOOO -clings to Sasori, who only raises an eyebrow-

Buhahahhahahahhahahahaha alright, see you next chapter!!!


	3. what was the boom?

-1Woot chapter three… sorry for the wait….

Thank you to :

GodComplexX

FMAandWolf'sRain

Thanks for the reviews from both of them… this chapter is for them 

Recap:

"So….." Makie said as she looked to Zetsu, who was sitting as still as a rock. "You decided not to drag me along because for some bizarre reason you thought I'd get in your way? What would Leader do if he heard this?" She knew she was winning, it was written on her face along with her smirk. Zetsu was slowly beginning to melt down.

"I suggest next time taking me along, or some of my plant killer will find it's way into your throat." She said as evil as she possibly could before standing, crossing her arms. "Do we have a deal?"

Zetsu nodded his head lightly before standing up, skittering out of the room. Makie only laughed at the plant-man's actions, before turning herself to walk out of the kitchen.

Suddenly the whole hideout shook for a moment before coming to a stop. Rushing to the window, Makie looked out and all but screamed. An explosive had went off…. But who had done it?

End recap ----

Makie gazed out of the window for one more moment. There was no way that kind of explosive could be just because of a simple fight between Sasori and Deidara. It was rather… shocking. Something must be happening, and Makie could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"I gotta get out there…" She whispered and looked around her room for a moment. Spotting something looming in the shadows, she decided it was best to bring it. She reached out and grabbed the hilt of a large sword, the purple-colored cloth wrapped in large beads that hung loose around the golden blade. She looked to it for a moment before running towards the window, jumping out of it's large opening and headed off towards where the bomb went off, determined to find out what happened.

-----------

"What the HELL!?" Makie said as she slowed to a stop, letting out a soft pant. "Are you two IDIOTS?!"

Sasori and Deidara turned, startled, to look to the girl. As if guilty, Sasori hid his hands, the puppet in front of him dropping, Deidara dropping the lump of clay back within his pouch. They both looked to the ground. Of course they would… they wouldn't want to piss Makie off anymore then they already have.

"Alright, you morons. Your fighting has gone to far this time. You've blown A FREAKING CRATER IN THE GROUND FOR JASHIN'S SAKE!" She yelled, bopping both males on the head with her hands before turning to glare at Deidara and Sasori in turn. "You'd think you could control yourself. You're 18, Deidara, and Sasori, for god's sake you're practically 40! Act like adults." She hissed softly, then affectionately patted Sasori's head. "Apologise, the both of you."

Deidara and Sasori gave the girl looks of utter shock. Turning to look to each other, they decided it was probably for the best to do so. They said their sorries before turning and walking off to the hideout in complete silence. Makie only watched before she burst out in laughter, tucking her sword on her belt before turning to survey the damage. "Dumb morons." She muttered under her breath.

And she had all reasons to say that. A loud crack was heard from a nearby tree, a branch snapping. It fell towards her, but she managed to get out of the way just in time before she got punched square in the face and sent flying into a tree. Makie hit the tree with the back of her head, sliding down onto her butt. She shook her head lightly and rubbed the back of her head, blood staining her pale hand. "Shit…" She muttered and stood, her hand on the hilt of her sword as she gazed forward. Of course. Her gaze was met by ten more. The Anbu…

"Makie, you will come with us, right now." The closest one said as it took a step forward, causing Makie to take a step back, her fingers roughly gripping the cloth-covered hilt.

"What if I refuse?" Makie said as she pulled the sword from her belt, gripping it tightly. Oh how glad she was that she decided to bring her sword… though she wondered if she actually needed this thing or not. It was most likely not, but she wanted to get this donw and out of the way. She needed to get back to the hideout, anyway.

The Anbu's began to chuckle amongst themselves, then all turned to face Makie. "We'll have to force you to come back with us, or kill you, one of the two." They chuckled again and instantly began to walk towards the girl. Makie stood her ground, and just as the Anbu thought they had her, she disappeared. "Where did she go?" One said, looking around.

Bad mistake. As the other had turned to look, Makie appeared right behind him, her blue eyes now golden-brown as her blade went through his neck, slicing his head clean off of his shoulders before withdrawling it, jumping into a nearby tree. Her tongue rolled along the blade, lapping out the blood. "Oh!" Her hand extended out, chakra strings erupting and grabbing hold of a large puppet Sasori had dropped.

The perfect weapon. She threw her sword outwards, the puppet grabbing it. It lunged with such speed that the poor anbu it was attacking barely managed to dodge, the blade slicing the person along the side.

----------------------

Within minutes, Makie had slaughtered and desposed of the Anbu bodies. She walked, bloody sword in one hand, bloody puppet in the other, towards the Akatsuki hideout. She was met outside by Zetsu, who gave her a hungry look. She pointed towards where the pile of Anbu bodies were, and he instantly waddled off to eat them.

Makie only laughed softly at this as she watched the large plant disappear from sight. From here on now, she knew this would be a lot of fun… especially if she could scare the hell out of the Akatsuki. Oh boy…. But she had one objective. She couldn't scare Sasori. The only one who was ever really, to her, considered a friend.

She shuddered heavily at that word. The word she never used to refer to anyone, and she meant it. She had never, ever evan called a single living person or organism on this planet a friend, and here she was calling the man with the Auburn hair a friend. Oh boy, oh boy…. She only hoped that this would not get to her and shit… she did not want someone to change how she was… but she knew as long as Sasori was around, it was inevitable that she would gain some sort of feelings….

…But as long as it was not anyone else but Sasori… she wouldn't mind at all.

-----------------

There is chapter three everyone! Woot.


	4. Sleepin outside?

-1XD

Thank you craziness101 for the review.

This is for you xD uh… cookies, please --

Any who, this is… as you can guess… a new chapter.

Took me forever to put up, so MER

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Makie sat quietly outside of the Akatsuki hideout, he eyes glazed over slightly as she looked out into the blank world that was caused by her being absorbed into her own little world created by her thoughts. She had now been with the Akatsuki for two weeks, and somehow she ended up outside, and told to stay there for the night by the leader. She wondered what she could have possibly done, and while thinking this, she had completely zoned out from the actual world.

"Makie-danna?" The voice startled Makie from her thoughts, causing her to come crashing back down into the world with a jump and a loud hiss. Her golden eyes looked up into the sky-blue orbs of Deidara. "Makie-danna, you alright, un?" Deidara asked as he held out a hand to help her up. She took it gladly, twitching lightly as she felt the teeth nip her skin.

"Thanks… yea, sorry, Deidara. I'm just wondering why Leader-sama kicked me out for the night. I'm thinking maybe I could sneak off or something, you know, and just not come back." Makie said as she looked up to the dark sky, and to the twinkling stars in the sky. She wanted to escape into that quiet, peaceful void of the dark sky and just walk on forever and ever… how she wanted to be free.

"Makie-danna, you know it's not possible. Leader-sama would never let you, un." He said as he looked to Makie with a curious spark in his visible eye. "No would Sasori-danna, yeah…" He whispered this with a hush voice, not wanting to really speak it to loud.

"I know Leader would never let me, the prick." Makie muttered softly. Over the last two weeks, she has actually come to resent the Akatsuki, after learning what they have been doing, after learning they all are really a bunch of pricks, except Deidara, who was her best friend, Tobi, and Sasori… she could never hate the Auburn-haired man, ever. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look to Deidara, who had just poked her.

"Sasori-danna said to give this to you to use tonight." He said and handed the girl a blanket and a pillow, then pointed to a rather large puppet Sasori usually walked around in.

Makie laughed softly when she saw this, a smile appearing on her lips as she looked to Deidara. "Thank Sasori for me, alright?" She said as she opened the front, climbing into it, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Alright, un. Sleep well, Makie-danna, I'll come get you in the morning, yeah." Deidara said, nodding lightly to the girl before turning, heading right back into the Akatsuki hideout.

As he left, Makie sink slightly into the chair and looked out of the opened area in the puppet towards the twinkling stars in the sky. It was just such a beautiful night…. She smiled once more as she settled down, falling asleep as she stared up at the stars.

Morning

"-anna. Makie-danna!" Deidara practically yelled into the puppet's opening. Makie let out a loud growl and sat up, brushing the hair that had fallen into her face as she slept. She turned a sleepy glare at Deidara, who flinched slightly. "Time to get up, Makie-danna. Leader-sama needs to talk to you right away."

Makie let out an even louder growl as she turned in the chair, covering her face with her blanket. She sure as hell did not want to get out of bed, let alone see the bastard who put her outside ALL NIGHT LONG. She was just grateful Sasori gave her the puppet to sleep in. "I'm not going to see that bastard." She muttered.

"You leave me no choice then, Makie-danna, un." Deidara stepped to the side, a smaller figure stepping up. The Auburn-haired male stepped forward and gently pressed a finger to Makie's forehead. "Wake up, Brat."

Makie jolted up and looked to Sasori in surprise, smiling weakly. "Y-yes Sasori…" She whispered and stood up slowly, picking the blanket and pillow up. "Thank you for lending me your puppet, Sasori." She whispered, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked away.

"It was no problem, Makie. Go talk to Leader-sama, it's important." He said softly as he motioned to the hideout. Makie nodded quickly, and still clutching the blanket and pillow, skittered off into the hideout with a heavy blush.

Deidara watched the girl, then turned to his Danna, raising an eyebrow as Sasori took control of the puppet, walking off with it in the opposite direction of the hideout. He shrugged and walked into the hideout himself, wondering exactly what the Leader was going to tell Makie. He just hoped he wouldn't kick her out.

---------------------------------

Once again, short, I know….

But thank you craziness101 for the review.

I am thinking of writing a Deidara story…

Tell me if I should…

Sorry the chapters are always so short.

I can carry it on longer if I do so.

Yea…

Any who…

You read, REVIEW!

Please?


	5. apology

-1Hello everyone, I'm sorry about the long time of disappearance…

I kind of had a problem with my laptop and now I have to re-type the next three chapters…

I kind of sort of went on a crazy artistic streak….. So yea it took me a while to fix my laptop…

Had to lose everything… TT

Sorry, I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can, and I'll post the first chapter of the deidara story I'm working on to.

I suggest reading azu manga daioh if you're bored!!!

Love,

Mekau / Mydream.


	6. Say What!

-1Alright here is chapter 5 of sasori story…

Different then I planned it, but oh well…

Makie skittered down the hallway quietly towards the large oak doors that led to the leader's office. She felt the lack of proper sleep begin to get to her. Sure, she got to sleep in Sasori's puppet, which actually kept her rather warm, but she couldn't help the reoccurring nightmares that haunted her in her sleep every night. Always the same dream about her past…. It always woke her up and kept her up for hours before she could finally fall asleep.

"Ah!" She ran smack into the two large oak doors, causing a low rumble to echo down the corridor and most likely through the Leader's office. And of course it did, because there was a shout from the other side of the oak doors.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" That wasn't leader's voice… it was the one and only Hidan, who threw the door open and glared evilly at Makie. "What in the hell do you want, whore?"

"I'm here to see Leader-sama, you little bastard." She said in a harsh tone and pushed past Hidan in a rough way, knocking over the blood-crazy Jashin.

"The hell was that for?" Makie turned around, a rather large puppet appearing from no where, it's weapon cutting off Hidan's head. She picked him up as he swore, and threw his head down the hall, knocking poor Tobi in the head.

Makie quickly slipped into the office, the puppet coming with her. Turning towards the desk, she blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. "You wished to see me, Leader-sama?"

The grey man nodded and motioned for the Makie to come over to the desk. She did as she was told, and took a seat in the nearest chair, putting her hands in her lap.

"Makie, I understand that you haven't been getting along well with the other members. We honestly need to prevent that. I'm giving you a 'mission', if that's what you want to call it."

Makie looked to the Leader like he was nuts. A mission? Oh god, she only hoped that he didn't mean a 'get to know the members better' kind of mission…. GAG.

"A-a mission, sir?"

"Yes. I am sending you off on a mission, with Sasori and Deidara first, then you will take turns going on missions with everyone so you can get to know them a bit better and see how they act on the field. I'm sure that we'll have you a partner in no time, however."

Makie's eyes got bright at first, but mentioning the others, she got slightly pissed. "So, hold it. You mean I'm going to have to go on a mission with that damned potty-mouthed Jashin freak!?" She practically screeched.

"You're Jashin-"

"I KNOW IM JASHIN ALSO. BUT GOD I CANT STAND HIDAN! HES TO FING SELF CENTERED AND A FKING PRICK THAT NEVER KNOWS WHEN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Makie yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk.

"Holy hell what was that?!" Zetsu popped out of the ground, eyes on Makie.

"The little girl seems to have finally snapped…"

"It's a bit scary when she is mad…" The light side whispered as Zetsu took a step back. Then all together the plant man disappeared.

Makie could only stare as the plant man disappeared. She turned back to an un-shocked Leader. "How on earth can that…"

Leader chuckled lightly and leaned back in his chair. "I'm used to Zetsu doing that, really."

"Okie then… so.. I'm going on a mission with Sasori and Deidara first, correct leader-sama?"

"Yep. Come to the meeting later, you'll get the jest of the meeting and when you'll be leaving."

"Understood." Makie bowed and turned, taking her leave. A trip with deidara and Sasori… she couldn't wait! Letting out a squeal of happiness, she ran down the hallway and towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

----------------------

The meeting came within a few hours, and Makie was late. She had been so wrapped up in working on the puppet she would use for this mission, she forgot completely about the meeting.

She had scrambled up, forgetting her cloak, and ran strait out of the room as fast as she possibly could, zooming down the long hallways before realizing she was lost. "FK!" She all but screamed. She turned around to go back the other way, hoping she'd get there eventually, but she ran into something a tad taller then her. Blinking and looking forward, she saw auburn hair. She sprung back in surprise, then sighed, clutching her chest. "Sasori-danna… please don't scare me like that!" She managed to say before the Auburn male only shook his head with a sigh.

"You're late, and Leader finally realizing you don't know where the meeting room is sent me to fetch you. Come with me, please." He turned around, but stopped there. "And is there a reason you're parading around in pants and a bra?" He whispered.

Makie blinked and looked down, a heavy blush spraying across her face. "Oh… umn… I guess I was in such a hurry I forgot to put my cloak on." She whispered in an embarrassed tone, looking to the side.

Sasori looked over his shoulder to the blushing girl, and only let out a light chuckle. "It's alright. I knew you forgot it, I grabbed it on the way while I was looking for you." He pulled the cloak out from under his own, tossing it to the girl, who caught it and gladly put it on. \

"Thanks, Sasori…" She said in a soft voice and looked to the ground once more. Oh, she was completely embarrassed now. What would Sasori think of her… for parading around like this?

"Come on, Makie. We need to get to the meeting before Leader bites both of our heads off." Makie looked up and nodded as she watched the Auburn haired male walk off, and quickly followed behind him.

---------------------

"It's about time you aholes got here!" Hidan screeched as Makie and Sasori entered and took their respective seats.

"We may have been here quicker if I didn't have to think of ways to kill you." Makie snapped back at Hidan. "Just be lucky I don't shave that damned head of yours!"

Hidan instantly quieted down, and a chorus of small laughter followed.

"Alright, everyone, hush." Leader stood and sighed. "As you know, Makie is one of us. The fact is, we need her to get more….. Acquainted with everyone. She'll be going on missions with everyone once, and then we'll see what happens." He turned to look to Makie, who was slightly pissed at the fact. "She will be going with Deidara and Sasori first. If they can knock some sense into her, she won't have to go with anyone else. Understood, Makie?"

Makie looked up with sparkling eyes and nodded. "Understood, sir!" She said and saluted Leader, who only sighed.

Within… an hour or so, the Leader had told everyone the jest of their mission, and then they were released.

"Hey, Makie?" Deidara said as he ran up to the girl, patting her shoulder.

"Yes, Dei-chan?" She said in response as she looked over her shoulder, smiling at Deidara.

"You are freaking awesome!" He said and hugged onto the girl tightly, picking her up and swinging her.

"Nia!? How so, Dei! And please, put me down!" She clutched to him before he finally put her down.

"I've never seen someone tell Hidan off like that… that was amazing!" He said and clapped his hands, giving her a big smile. ":I never knew you had it in you!"

Makie only laughed. "Is it really that hard?" She said and flicked the pissed off Hidan as he walked by, but he seemed to be in such a bad mood that he didn't notice. "Any who, I need to go finish my puppet by tomorrow… I have an all niter coming, I know it."

Deidara nodded. "I should go get ready to. Just don't but Sasori-danna, he seems to be working on something important, to."

Makie nodded and hugged Deidara before opening the door to her room, and closed it behind her.

--------------------------

Me: Oh my god it was… longer then usual Oo by like… a page OO

Sasori: It's a miracle!!!!!!!!!

Me: Shut up, Sasori!

Sasori: Sorry…

Me: Awwss -hugs-


	7. MIKUSA! Getting ready

-Me: I'm starting this out from Makie's Pov, just for the 'ell of it.

Makie: mmhm! And sasori is so sweet in this chapter --

-wewt-

So I only had tomorrow until I went on my first mission, with Deidara and Sasori no less. I felt a smile play on my lips as I leaned backwards, wondering how I would bug poor Sasori no Danna along with Deidara. I was told the other day by Deidara himself that talking constantly will annoy Sasori, not to mention holding up the puppet. Oh, how this will be fun.

Looking to the puppet in front of me, I nodded my head. Reaching out in front of me to my work bench, I picked up a small paintbrush. Looking to the stained brush, I bit my lip softly and dipped it into a small vat of black paint. Pulling it out of the cool liquid, I looked to the puppet once more. The puppet looked like Sasori no Danna, even if it was unattended. It was just me sculpting in the middle of the night, you could say., or maybe you could call it obsession. Even so, This was most likely the best puppet I have happened to ever create. Many weapons, hidden so well, only one or two even visible, and only a few could be guessed.

Applying the final coat of paint to the puppet, I stepped back and smiled lightly to myself. Perfect. This puppet, I knew for a fact, would only be used in certain situations, such as a situation where none of my other puppets would work very well. Tight situations…

Before I knew it, the night had become morning. So, it really wasn't tomorrow, it was today, and we were about to leave in a few hours. Oh, well… It was most likely best that I sleep for these few remaining hours… but I had so much to do. Sleep could be made on the way, If I kindly ask Deidara for a ride on his comfy little birds. Yes… and if that didn't work, I'd just ride on Sasori no Danna, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Alright then… Mikusa is next…" My favorite, most wonderful puppet. Mikusa, you could say, is a replica of my dearest friend I made back after she… vanished from the village. Pulling out a sealing scroll, I opened it carefully and grabbed the end, throwing it open, making the same hand sign Deidara makes when he blows his 'art' up. Nothing.

"Mikusa…" I looked to the scroll, which was empty of her name. I felt my heart stop, then speed up. Not the good kind, either, not like from a nice surprise. My most precious puppet was missing. "MIKUSA?!" Where could she be?!

Screw the consequences. I slammed my door open, digging my fingers into the hard wood, causing it to splinter and finally break. I was going to find my puppet. Speeding down the hall and past a rather startled Tobi, I headed strait for Deidara's room. Grabbing the door, I opened it with enough force to rip it right off of it's hinges.

"Ah, the hell, yeah?!" Deidara said and looked over to me with wide eyes. "What is it, un?" He asked as he sat strait up, looking to me with worried, but scared eyes.

What's wrong… WHATS WRONG?! "You want to know what in the fuck is wrong?! MY FAVORITE PUPPET IS MISSING OUT OF ITS SUMMONING SCROLL AND IF I DON'T FIND IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN MY DAMMED WAY!" I screamed hysterically, Throwing the door across the room. Growling heavily, I looked to the startled blonde, incredibly pissed off.

"Ah, calm down, yeah! I'll help you find your puppet!" I took in a deep breath and nodded. I looked to the shattered door across the room, and sighed softly.

"WHAT IN JASHINS NAME IS GOING ON?!" Hidan growled as he walked in, Kakuzu walking in calmly behind him. "Why in the hell are you screaming, you dumb bitch!?"

I turned around to face Hidan, letting out a heavy growl. "My. Puppet. Is. Missing. Find it now, and I won't kill you!"

-_**random POV change back to normal**_-

Makie turned to Hidan, her eyes turning an incredibly dark red in color, yellow specking it. "My. Puppet. Is. Missing. Find it now, and I won't kill you!"

Hidan jumped back in surprise, putting his hands up. He did not want to mess with her, he knew to well not to mess with the Jashinist. "Alright, Alright… We'll find your dammed puppet if it will shut you the fuck up."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Makie roared, but was suddenly pulled back. Two black-sleeved arms wrapped around the girl's waist, holding her back. Turning back, she saw the face of a puppet.

Her puppet.

She turned and hugged onto the puppet. "Mikusa… oh thank Jashin…" She said, carefully holding the puppet as she felt chakra strings release.

"Sorry about this, everyone. I honestly thought I'd have it done before she got to it." Makie looked over her precious puppet's shoulder to the Auburn ex-suna shinobi, who looked to her with his usual poker face.

"So you took it…" Makie turned twenty different shades of red, completely embarrassed. She should have realized Sasori took it… what an idiot. "Sorry for waking everyone up…" She whispered as she looked to her perfectly fixed Puppet. "And thanks… sasori."

"Yea, sorry for not telling you. It was kind of a surprise." Sasori said softly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Deidara looked to everyone, and sighed, falling back onto his bed.

"Can everyone leave now, yeah!? I want to go back to bed, un!" He whined. Hidan and Kakuzu left without another word, glad to leave. Sasori turned as well, but stopped to look over his shoulder.

Makie had sat down on the floor, her hands around the puppet. Sasori turned to look fully at the girl and her puppet. She had fallen asleep….

Sasori could not help but smile at this. He walked over to the girl, reaching one hand out to pull the puppet up. Makie whined and stood up with the puppet, still hugging onto it. "No…. don't go again…" Sasori blinked and walked to her, closing the distance and pulled the puppet away. Makie whined, but turned and clinged to Sasori, burying her face into the other's shoulder. Sasori could only stand there at this sudden motion. His arm moved to wrap around the other, carefully picking her up with his free arm.

"…" He turned and walked out of the room, leaving a rather baffled, but smirking Deidara behind.

-----_**morning**_-----

"MAKIE-CHAN!!!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up and down on her bed, causing the girl to turn and throw a small plush at the other.

"Shut up Tobi!" Makie grumbled, curling up underneath her blankets. "I have a headache!"

"But you need to get up Makie-chan! Time for the mission!" Tobi whined.

Makie shot strait up, flying out of her bed. "Shit!" She threw clothing into a bag and her summoning scrolls into another. "Thanks Tobi!" She yelled and sped out of the door, towards where Sasori and Deidara waited for her.

"Umn…" Sasori blushed lightly and looked away, and Deidara whistled softly. "Makie… please put on a cloak."

Makie looked down, and noticed she was only in a bra and skirt. "Ah, sorry…" She whispered and tugged out a cloak from her bag, adorning it.

"Alright… anywho…yeah" Deidara said as he looked to the blushing girl, and his flustered Danna. "We're going to go to Suna to get information, right danna?"

Makie instantly stiffened. Suna? Why did they… have to go back there?! She looked over to Sasori, who had also slightly stiffened, but not like she had.

"Yes, to Suna…" Sasori said in a soft response. Both boys looked over to where Makie stood, body stiff as a rock. "Are you alright?" Sasori said and looked to her curiously.

"I.. I'm fine…" she whispered and gripped her arms tightly, wanting nothing more then to leave. "Lets… just go and get out of there…"

Sasori looked to Deidara, who in turn looked to him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her along… but they had to.

"You sure?" Deidara asked as he approached the girl, brushing hair from her face. "You're really pale, un."

"I'm fine!" Makie said as she smacked the other's hand away gently. "I'm perfectly fine…"

Deidara looked to Sasori, and both looked to her, knowing that this was not the case.

------------------------------------------------------

Me: that's it…. Next time Makie's past is revealed!!!

Makie: Yeppers!

Sasori: Really?

Makie: Mmhm!!!

Sasori: Can't wait…


	8. The cave and hugging?

-1Me: Sorry this took so long everyone, I just realized that I even had this story going when I got a review…. School makes you forget about everything, I swear….

Sasori: What kind of excuse is that? It's not nice to make people wait, you know.

Me: Shut up Sasori! -glares at him as he slinks away- Anywho, I really am sorry for taking so long. Gomensai. You all have Ereneviana to thank for this chapter… since she sent me the review that made it click I had a story Oo.

Random people: Thanks Ereneviana!!

Me: And thanks for the reviews, everyone…. Though no one has reviewed since chapter four. I'm not going to beg for them, just do them if you want to. TOBI! Disclaimer!

Tobi: Yay! Tobi good boy!

Deidara: The disclaimer idiot, hm!!

Tobi: Okay! Mekau-san does not own the Akatsuki or any other naruto characters! She is not making and money off of this, it's just for her enjoyment to torture us and make us completely OOC!! **And she said if she catches this being posted somewhere without her permission…. She will send me to kill whoever did it…**

Me: Oo Tobi… that's not nice!! And I wouldn't do that, it's not like someone would copy this anyway…

Sasori: Why those two idiots are bickering, enjoy the chapter….

Me: Oh! And I'm sorry, but Makie's past will have to wait… until later on in the story, I have plans for them… to come at the right times.

………………………………...

**Recap: (mostly for me… )**

**"Yes, to Suna…" Sasori said in a soft response. Both boys looked over to where Makie stood, body stiff as a rock. "Are you alright?" Sasori said and looked to her curiously.**

**"I.. I'm fine…" she whispered and gripped her arms tightly, wanting nothing more then to leave. "Lets… just go and get out of there…"**

**Sasori looked to Deidara, who in turn looked to him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her along… but they had to.**

**"You sure?" Deidara asked as he approached the girl, brushing hair from her face. "You're really pale, un."**

**"I'm fine!" Makie said as she smacked the other's hand away gently. "I'm perfectly fine…"**

**Deidara looked to Sasori, and both looked to her, knowing that this was not the case.**

**(end recap)**

-later-

Sasori slid along the ground in his puppet as Deidara walked next to his Danna. Makie, however, rested slightly above them on one of Deidara's birds, curled up in a ball as she slept, catching up on the hours lost last night preparing for the mission. The two had taken pity on the poor girl and decided to allow her some sleep, especially since Sasori had scared the hell out of her when he took her puppet for a 'surprise' repair.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked the other as he turned to look to the puppet, in which his danna was contained. "What do you think happened to Makie while she was in Suna, hmm?" Deidara was truly worried about the girl. He looked from his danna to the bird which carried her.

"Why would I know that, Deidara?" Sasori said in his monotone voice, shrugging within his puppet. "It's not I follow her around-"

"Ah, but you do, Danna, yeah!" Deidara said as he grinned as his danna, who only glared from within his puppet. "I've seen you around, yeah. You fixed her puppet which you would never do for anyone else that might be a fellow puppeteer, you've treated her kindly and with respect, and you've never been mean to her, yeah! Danna has a crush!" Deidara chirped as he danced around.

Makie shifted and opened her eyes slowly at the sudden racket coming from Deidara, and looked down at the two. What in the hell were they possibly talking about that required the blonde to be so… loud? She would say something, but it seemed that the other's hadn't noticed, and she wanted to know what Deidara meant when he said his Danna had a 'crush'.

"I don't have a crush on the brat, brat!" Sasori seethed, an aura of pure evil coming from within the puppet. However, Deidara being Deidara, just could not take this as a hint to shut up.

"But Danna!" Deidara said as he swung around, walking backwards along the sandy path. "You do, I know you do. You can't deny it, the whole base knows about it, yeah!"

The whole base? Makie blinked and continued to watch the two. Something the whole base knew about… she didn't know about Sasori's crush…

Sasori, however, remained quiet for a split moment before sighing. "Good morning Makie, get any sleep?"

Deidara looked up, startled slightly, to a smiling Makie who only smiled and waved at the bomber. "Not really. Deidara's loud mouth woke me up, and I can't seem to go back to sleep now…" She said as she carefully sat up on the bird, her legs handing over the side. "How much longer till we are to Suna?" She asked curiously.

"Two days at Sasori no Danna's pace, yeah. I tell him it would be easier to ride on a bird, it'll get us there faster, but he refuses!" Deidara scolded as his lips turned into a small pout, crossing his arms.

"You realize that it probably is faster, Sasori. But he just doesn't want to do it because he's to stingy to ride on your form of art, you know." Makie said as she flipped her hair from her face, sliding off of the bird. Landing perfectly next to Deidara, she smiled at Sasori, who blushed lightly under his puppet. "It would be faster, Sasori. And didn't you say you hate to make people wait? This might please Leader-sama if we get there sooner, and get back sooner."

"…" Sasori looked down as his puppet came to a stop. He never really thought of it like that, and the girl had hit her on the head. It was true that would mean less waiting… but he didn't want to be seen out of his puppet.

"We could always stop a few miles out of Suna and let you get back in your puppet, Sasori. That way you are not seen outside of your puppet. Either way, we're going to have to go in discuise, so this could give you an easier way of changing, and Hiroku not being seen, you know."

Sasori only shrugged and detached the front of his puppet, stepping out carefully. "Fine… I'll ride on Deidara's damned bird." He muttered under his breath. Makie clapped happily as did Deidara, the two hugging onto each other as Sasori put his puppet away. "Let's go already, brats!" He snapped.

Deidara nodded and helped Makie onto the one bird, creating another for his own use. Sasori looked to him for a moment, wondering where the bird for him was, and Deidara only smirked. "You're riding with Makie, hmm."

Sasori looked horrified for a moment at the concept, but only rolled his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to ride with Deidara… and Makie would probably only fall asleep again, so he would be able to think. He glared at Deidara and climbed up behind Makie.

"Hold on, yeah!" Deidara yelled, particularly at his Danna, as the birds rose and shot off like a rocket. Makie let out a happy squeal as she held onto the soft clay of the bird. Sasori was taken by surprise and instantly wrapped his arms around Makie, clinging to her like their was no tomorrow. He didn't care if he looked stupid at the time, but he sure as hell did not like this sudden speed, and so high up, to! He looked down for a moment, his eyes widening before he buried his face in the other's back, hoping this ride would soon be over.

"Sasori, we are here…" Makie said, still in shock about the fact that Sasori would just… cling to her like that. The blush was still visible on her face, and she had allowed her hair to hide it from view.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sasori let her go and quickly slid off the bird, having trouble with his legs as he landed. Luckily for him, Makie had slid next to him and helped him gather his land legs before smiling.

"Makie, change in the cave, yeah. Me and Danna can change after you." Deidara said as he through the girl her bag of things, motioning to a roomy cave nearby.

"All right, Thanks Deidara…" Makie said as she clutched the bag, slightly uncomfortable, and headed inside of the cave as deep as she could go. Deidara turned to Sasori, who was leaning against a tree, flustered.

"Danna, wake up. It wasn't bad, and you got to cling to your little girlfriend." Deidara said as he stuck his tongue out at the other, smiling sheepishly. Sasori looked up to Deidara and managed to flick the other the bird.

"She is not my girlfriend, brat, and I doubt she will ever be, seeing as I don't like her! She's a fellow puppeteer, so I watch out for her, like I'm sure she watches out for me! THERE ARE NO FEELINGS!"

"Ouch, Sasori. Don't yell at Deidara like that, it'll let people know we are here, in this wide desert." Makie said as she came back out, bag in hand. Her slender body had been covered by a tank top, a jacket, and a long skirt. "And don't worry, I have no feelings for you. Like you said, It's on a back-to-back basis." She threw her bag onto her shoulder. "You two go change now, I'll wait."

Sasori watched the girl as she stood motionless, eyes now looking up at the cloudless sky. Those words hurt much more then they should have… they hurt the puppet incredibly bad. He nodded and turned to walk into the cave, Deidara following.

Makie looked strait ahead when they left, to the cave, and back to the clay bird. Of all of the places for Deidara to stop…

_-flashback-_

_"Makie! I thought we told you it was dangerous for you to go into the desert alone! You could have gotten lost and died!" An older female, one resembling Makie, yelled as she ran over to the cave where her daughter sat, absentmindedly looking to the sky._

_"Sorry momma, but I've been waiting here for someone…" Makie whispered as she was hugged by her mother, continuing to look upwards._

_"You always say that… but no one has ever come… Makie, please don't do this to your mother, you worry me!" _

_"Sorry momma… but I can't help it. I have to wait._

_-end flashback-_

The Cave where every day she would wait, and every day her mother would come to get her. She hadn't been to this cave in five years… but she felt like waiting again. Sitting where she stood, she looked back up the sky, like she did so long ago.

"Hey, Makie, you alright, yeah?" Deidara had walked over to her, hovering over her slightly as he looked down upon her. The blonde had decked out in jeans and a net top with a jacket similar to Makie's. They wouldn't fit in in these, but they weren't there to fit in, were they?

"I'm fine. Just remembering…" She whispered. She patted the ground next to her, upon which Deidara sat quietly. She nodded to him and looked back up at the sky, unaware of Sasori walking out of the cave.

"Wake up, brats." Sasori snapped. Deidara looked over to the puppeteer and shushed his Danna, getting a rather evil glare from the man.

Makie continued to gaze up the sky, until Deidara shook her out of it. "Come on Makie, we got to walk the rest of the way, yeah. And danna is getting impatient." Deidara whispered and stood, helping the girl up.

"Lets go, then…" She whispered, looking over to the two. Maybe… she didn't know. Even if they didn't meet at the cave, maybe the cave was telling her something about these two… and it was something of a good feeling to her.

………………………………...

Me: short again, I know… sorry…. It's hard to make long chapters…. And I am still so sorry for not updating sooner!! -gets on hands and knees- forgive me!

Tobi: forgive Tobi to! Tobi was a bad boy, Tobi didn't remind her!

Sasori: …. Idiots.

Makie: Sasori, be nice! -chucks a knife at him-

Sasori: sorry makie….

Me: hahahahaha stupid puppet.

Sasori: SHUT UP!

Me: oo okay…. Sorry Danna.

Deidara: …. -has nothing to say-


	9. I'm sorry please read

-1Me: Sorry everyone, but for now, my chapter stories are on halt. I've have some things I need to go through with school, and need to focus on that for a while. I'll still write in my free time and work on the stories as I do so, since I'm going to buy notebooks for each and work on them in my spare time. But please excuse me for this. I will occasionally update, but one-shots only, and I don't know how long or short they will be. I would appreciate it if you didn't get mad at me, and when I return from this pause, I promise you I'll update at least once a week (If I luck out and for one do not get grounded over summer…) and I'll have plenty to type up afterwards. I'm extremely sorry for this, but I just need a break for a while, my life is stressing me out and… I promise you when I return, I will have plenty to share with you.

I am also currently working on typing up my Gin one-shot, which hopefully is long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. I am also working on chapter two of Jealousy Over A Man and chapter 8 of my Sasori story. Also, I have Chapter two of Finders Keepers done, and working on Chapter three. I'll type up what I have, but you'll have to wait until after the pause for them… I really do apologize for this.

One more thing. I am also working on a big art project, and that's another reason for me not being to update for a while. This is my first time painting something so… huge, and I also have a wood carving I wish to do, I just need the wood and tools for it ..

Also!! I am working on a top-secret story for my wonderful reviewers on Fanfiction up until this point. Well, you could say it's dedicated to them, for bringing me such joy. I thank all of you. Why is it top secret? Non ya. I am working on a Zetsu story, but that is not the story that is 'top secret'. This story may take me a while to produce the first chapter for, since I have to do A LOT of research to produce this…. All I am going to say about it is…. 'what' and that is your word hint. Good luck with that.

I appreciate everyone's help up until now, and I appreciate my friend Nykole for inspiring my one-shot 'is Tobi a bad boy?' She doesn't know she inspired me, and honestly I don't know how either, all I know is that it came to me while I was talking to her and the next day I wrote it out in German. XD.

Please wish me good luck in my 'higher education', and I wish all of you luck and hope joy comes in your life. Please take care of yourselves, and thank you for sticking with me up until now. If you have any ideas for a future story, email me at : and if you have any anime/manga or books you'd like to recommend, send me an e-mail as well.

And please keep in mind, this does not mean I'll do what I did back in '04 and disappear for three years. His just means till about June I won't be posting to much at all, and not working so much on typing and posting chapters. I WILL still be working on my actual stories, just not putting them up due to lack of time on the computer. Heck, if you luck out, you'll be getting that 'top-secret' stories first chapter before June.

Please Review, I will respond to those, and any Private Messages I receive. I thank you for your patience, and any understanding you may have. I will see you all whenever, thank you very much.

Mekau/ MyDream


	10. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my good golly gosh... Hello everyone! Well I did not do as I would say and keep up with the stories, but I have had a LOT go on in my life the last few months/year or two. I met the most amazing man, and we will have been together in September for two years! 3 I cannot believe how many people want a sequel to "The rape of Grimmjow"! It is amazing! I have Office 2007 on my computer now, and my lappy top is being so much nicer to me now so I will be able to get some writing done! I cannot tell you how excited I am for this summer. I have my man coming down, I do not have to work, just watch my sister play mabinogi write draw and watch TV!

I do have a few announcements…  
I AM planning to write a sequel to the "Rape of Grimmjow" as well as a new chapter to "Can sasori love her". I have a LOT of writing I need to do to catch up and I apologize if I do not update your favorite story first.

Umn… yes. If you want to, you can follow me on deviant art! .com.

Well, I invite any ideas to be sent to my email at . If you have any ideas on what I can put in a new chapter, or how I can use characters better, improvements, etc, let me know and I might just use it! ALSO if you want a character of yours USED for any purpose in any of my stories (love interest, home wreaker (lol) send me a basic profile ad if I like him/her I'll message you back and work out the details!

One more note… I will either upload everything separate as I type it up or in bulk. I will be taking longer to type things out because I want to make it longer, more action-packed, and steamier :D. I will have all of the time in the world.

Once more, I apologize for not updating for several years. I will be working as hard as I can this summer. After all, I have already re-arranged my room so I can now sit on my bed and type.

While I am on it, I want to know if I were to move my writings to deviant art, if you would be interested on following me on there or should I just stick to fan fiction… or both. Let me know, let your voices be heard!


End file.
